Dakota
Dakota Milton jest uczestniczką Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w drużynie Toksyczne Szczury. Po jej eliminacji w Prawda albo laser rekina, powraca w Lód, lód dziecino jako stażystka bez możliwości wygrania pieniędzy. Jednak w odcinku Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, Chris z powrotem umieszcza ją w programie w drużynie Zmutowane Larwy. W ósmym odcinku staje się mutantem. Wygląd Dakota jest bardzo szczupłą dziewczyną z długimi blond włosami. Posiada zielone oczy oraz usta pomalowane na jasny różowy. Na co dzień ubiera się w jasnoróżową bluzkę bez ramiączek, a do tego długie spodnie w ciemniejszym odcieniu różu. Do tego stroju nakłada balerinki w tym samym kolorze co bluzka. Na jej szyi widać niewielki naszyjnik z różowym wisiorkiem. Czasami można zobaczyć Dakotę noszącą pomarańczowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Osobowość Dakota nie jest zbytnio inteligentną osobą. Skupia się zawsze na idealnym wyglądzie oraz odpowiedniej ilości snu "dla urody". Jej jedynym celem wzięcia udziału w programie było zostać gwiazdą reality show, ponieważ jej rodzice oraz chłopak są sławnymi aktorami. Dakota uwielbia być w centrum uwagi więc wynajęła prywatnych fotografów, którzy za każdym razem są "wybuchowo" usuwani przez Chrisa. Na początku programu Sam podkochiwał się w Dakocie. Po trudnych zmaganiach i jego zalotach Dakota odwzajemniła jego uczucia. Po eliminacji z programu prawdopodobnie zostali parą. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy thumb|left|Pierwsze pojawienie Dakoty Dakota po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. Próbuje powiedzieć że to ona wygra program, ale Chris jej przerywa przedstawiając Annę Marię. Zezłoszczona Dakota popycha Annę Marię, a w zemście ta pryska jej lakierem do włosów. Po tym jak Chris wysadza statek, Dakota nie płynie sama, ale dryfuje na pontonie w pobliżu paparazzi, którzy cały czas robią jej zdjęcia. Widząc tą sytuację Chris każe Chefowi umieścić bombe na łodzi paparazzich i wysadza łódź. Później Dakota zostaje umieszczona w drużynie Toksyczne Szczury. Gdy z krzaków wychodzi zmutowana wiewiórka, Dakota zbliża się do niej i mówi że chciałaby taką, lecz po chwili wiewiórka straszy Dakotę głośnym rykiem i laserami z oczu. Wtedy Dakota wskakuje Samowi na ręce. Dakota nie uczestniczy w pierwszym wyzwaniu, tylko pozuje paparazzi, aż Chris zwala na paparazzich drzewo. B przyprowadza Dakotę i zostaje ona przez niego wystrzelona na szczyt wieży z członków zespołu. Dakota przepiłowuje linę ściągając totem drużyny na ziemie. Chociaż Toksyczne Szczury przybywają pod domki pierwsze, to jednak ostatecznie przegrywają gdy ich domek zostaje wysadzony. Dakota tak jak inni członkowie Toksycznych Szczurów była zirytowana kłamstwami Staci i prawdopodobnie głosowała na nią tej nocy. Sama natomiast pozostaje bezpiecznie w konkurencji. W Prawda albo laser rekina Dakota rano jest zdenerwowana, że nie może spać gdyż Dawn rozmawia z ptakiem. W rezultacie Dawn wyczytuje aurę Dakoty zaskakując ją. Jest również niezadowolona gdy Chris wcześniej rozpoczyna zadanie i protestuje mówiąc, że potrzebuje snu dla urody. Wtedy Sam próbuje ją skomplementować, ale staje się przerażony widząc worki pod oczami Dakoty. Przed pierwszym wyzwaniem Chris konfiskuje komórkę Dakoty ku jej niezadowoleniu, jednak jak się później okazuje Dakota ma drugą komórkę zapasową, która zostaje zamoczona gdy Chris obniża zespoły do wody. Przed drugim wyzwaniem Sam po raz kolejny próbuje skomplementować Dakotę, a ona próbuje znaleźć jakiś komplement o nim, jednak nie udaje jej się to. W drugim wyzwaniu Dakota ma zmierzyć się z Cameronem w "Wielkim Szlemie". Za pierwszymthumb|right|Wyeliminowana Dakota razem nie udaje jej się to i zaczyna krzyczeć gdy wpada do błota. Podczas drugiej próby wykonania zadania, pojawiają się papparazzi i rozpraszają Dakotę, co pozwala Cameronowi wygrać wyzwanie dla Zmutowanych Larw. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Dakota jest w dwóch ostatnich z B. Jednak ostatecznie to B dostaje piankę a Dakota zostaje wyeliminowana. Gdy wsiada do Miotacza Wstydu, Chris pyta ją czy chciałaby coś powiedzieć przed odejściem. Jednak gdy Dakota zaczyna mówić, Chris wystrzeliwuje ją poza wyspę. W Lód, lód dziecino Dakota pojawia się na ceremonii eliminacji Toksycznych Szczurów przylatując na paralotni i ląduje na Samie. Oboje witają się i Dakota zaczyna prosić Chrisa by pozwolił jej zostać, by mogła "wyrobić sobie twarz" w telewizji. Chris na początku nie zgadza się, ale ostatecznie po telefonie jej ojca, Dakota zostaje przyjęta do programu jako stażystka, ku jej niezadowoleniu. W Schwytani straceńcy Dakota w nocy budzi obozowiczów dzwoniąc w klakson z rozkazu Chrisa. Przez ten klakson, Dakota później nie może nic usłyszeć i Sam krzyczy jej do ucha. Później w odcinku, Dakota wylewa stary olej do grobu nie wiedząc że jest w tym grobie Sam. Dakota wtedy przeprasza go. Olej zaczyna wabić zmutowane larwy do grobu i zaczynają one gryźć Sama. Wtedy Dakota odkrywa w sobie współczucie wobec Sama co jej się nie podoba i odchodzi, zamiast pomóc Samowi. Na koniec Chris dla własnej uciechy wystrzeliwuje Dakotę Miotaczem Wstydu dając jej zepsute koło ratunkowe jako możliwość powrotu na wyspę. W Ahoj, załogo! Dakota pojawia się na łódce wraz z Bridgette. Chris rzuca Dakocie wiadro z resztkami z poprzedniego sezonu. To przyciąga rekina, który odgryza pół łodzi, a wtedy Dakota przysuwa się do Bridgette. Potem Dakota widziana jest jak wraz z Bridgette wpływają łódką na jedną z boi. Dakota zostaje wtedy wystrzelona aż do latarni, a tam atakuje ją Kieł. Potem widzimy jak Dakota broni się przed rekinem używając wiadra, aż zabiera je płynący łodzią Scott. W Uciekający model Dakota sprząta odpady. Nagle do Dakoty przychodzi Sam. Wita się z nią i pyta o radę w sprawie mody. Dakota jest zdumiona, że ktoś prosi ją po raz pierwszy w życiu o radę i chętnie pomaga. Mówi ona Samowi że modne są paseczki. Wtedy szczęśliwy Sam dziękuje Dakocie, nazywając ją "aniołem". Wtedy Dakota rumieni się. Podczas pokazu mody, jest zła, gdy papparazzi fotografują Sasquatchanakwę zamiast niej. Jest również na Wyspie Kości, gdzie kibicuje, gdy Sam próbuje uratować Lindsay. Gdy Sam zostaje wyeliminowany, Dakota przychodzi do niego i mówi że będzie za nim tęsknić, a następnie daje mu kartkę ze swoim numerem telefonu. Sam wtedy mów, że zdobył dziewczynę swoich snów, jednak wtedy zostaje wystrzelony poza wyspę i karta z numerem Dakoty wypada mu z rąk. W odcinku Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady okazuje się, że Chris wysłał Dakotę do kopalni toksycznych odpadów na 40 minut. Jednak z powodu toksyczności w kopalni, Dakota traci wszystkie włosy. Wtedy jest wściekła na Chrisa. Na koniec Chris przywraca ją do gry przydzielając ją do drużyny Zmutowane Larwy. W odcinku Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, w konfesjonale Dakota mówi, że nie tak wyobrażała sobie powrót do programu. Stwierdza, że musi odłożyć wygląd na później i zająć się zdobywaniem przyjaciół. Dakota żałuje że nie ma już Sa[[Plik:Ostateczna_trasformacja_Dakotazoid.png|thumb|left|Dakota staje się Dakotazoidemma]], bo był on jej tak oddany i teraz została jej tylko Zoey. Po jego przybyciu, Dakota próbuje zirytować Chrisa pytając ile razy dzwonił dziś do swojej mamusi. W tym czasie Dakota zaczyna w bardzo szybkim tempie rosnąć. Wszyscy są przerażeni tym, co dzieje się z Dakotą. Wtedy Dakocie zaczynają rosnąć na głowie zielone włosy. Nie widząc jak wygląda, Dakota jest zadowolona. Cameron w konfesjonale stwierdza, że to toksyczne odpady z kopalni spowodowały genetyczne zmiany. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania, wściekła Dakota i ze złości wyrywa i wyrzuca znak. Zoey zaczyna się bać Dakoty, więc ta przeprasza Zoey i chce się do niej przytulić. Zoey w konfesjonale cieszy się, że Dakota chce jej pomocy, ale obawia się jednocześnie o swoje zdrowie. Zoey próbuje wytłumaczyć drużynie, że Dakota nie zrobiła tego celowo, wtedy Dakota chwali Zoey mówiąc, że jest dobrą kumpelą, ale jednocześnie mówi jej że jej fryzura jest do kitu. Zoey pociesza Dakotę. Zoey podaje Dakotę chusteczkę, ale ogromne gluty Dakoty obsmarkują głowę Zoey. Później, Zoey chwali Dakotę za uratowanie ich od rekina. Na bagnach, Dakota niesie w rękach Zoey, aż Scott wspomina, że Samowi pewnie brakuje już powietrza. Dakota staje się nerwowa i puszcza Zoey. Gdy zmutowany krokodyl zaczyna atakować, Dakota przychodzi Zoey z pomocą i uderza krokodyla. Potem Dakota pojawia się, gdy Jo znajduje skrzynię. Popycha ona Jo i rozwala skrzynie. Wyrzuca Gwen na bok i ratuje ukochanego . W konfesjonale Sam mówi, że dziewczyna jego snów stała się jeszcze bardziej niesamowita. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Dakota pyta Sama czy on nadal ją lubi i Sam odpowiada, że zawsze ją lubił, a teraz jeszcze bardziej i zaczynają obściskiwać się ku przerażeniu pozostałych zawodników. Ponieważ Scott ma Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana, to Dakota, dzięki głosowi Zoey, zostaje wyeliminowana z wyspy. Jednak Dakota nie przejmuje się eliminacją całując się cały czas z Samem. Na koniec Dakota i jej chłopak zostają wystrzeleni z wyspy. W Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa razem z innymi kibicowała Cameronowi by wygrał. Podczas ataku zmutowanych zwierząt walczyła z gigantycznym żółwiem który przygniótł Sama. Pod koniec opuszcza wyspę razem z innym zawodnikami śmiejąc się jak aresztowali Chrisa. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd thumb|left|Sam pokazano jego zdjęcie i DakotaChoć Dakota nie powróciła do konkurencji, została wspomniana przez Sama w Pierwszym odcinku. Sam wyciąga jego zdjęcie z nim i Dakotą co pokazuje że nadal jest mutantem. Sam też powiedział że powrócił żeby stać się mutantem jak jego dziewczyna. Dakota jest wymieniony po raz kolejny przez Sam w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em mówiąc kolegą z drużyny, że Dakota przyniesie go przez las bez trudności. Ciekawostki *Dakota jest jednym z dwudziestu czterech uczestników którzy konkurowali w jednym sezonie. Pozostali to Eva, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, B, Brick, Anna Maria, Dawn, Staci i Czternastu zawodników drugiej części piątego sezonu. *Dakota ma usta narysowane identycznie jak Heather. Jedyna różnica to ich kolor. *Postać Dakoty jest nawiązaniem do Veruci Salt z filmu "Charlie i Fabryka Czekolady". *Pierwsza wersja Dakoty miała wyglądać prawie identycznie jak Zoey. Miała taki sam kolor włosów, kolor ubrań, kwiatek we włosach i kolor skóry. Reszta się nie zmieniła (tylko kolor oczu był ciemniejszy). *Dakota jest jednym z trzech zawodników którzy po eliminacji stali się pracownikami serialu: w jej przypadku była stażystką. Inni to Ezekiel i Owen. *Los Dakoty został potwierdzony 2 razy. Pod czas Audycji Dakota powiedziała że zostanie największą rzeczą programu drugi raz Dawn przewidziała jej los w Prawda albo laser rekina mówi że jeśli zostanie to sprowadzi na siebie "nieszczęście" odnosząc się do jej mutacji. *Dakota jest jednym z dziewięciu zawodników, których ich nazwisko zostało ujawnione. Inne to Alejandro, Blaineley, Brick, Lightning, Cameron, Cody, DJ i Harold. *Dakota jest jednym z jedenastu postaci którzy mają rozszczepiony podbródek, pozostałe to Brick, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Geoff, Heather, Josh, Leonard, Rodney, Topher i Trent. *Dakota jest jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy mają własną maskę do spania. Inni to Heather, Lindsay, Courtney i Justin. *Dakota była dwa razy drugą wyeliminowaną dziewczyną z drużyny. *Dakota jest jednym z siedmiu zawodników którzy przez pewien czas byli łysi. Pozostali to byli Alejandro, Heather, Ezekiel, Sierra, Staci i Dave. **Dakota w raz z Staci stały się łysi przez promieniowanie. **Jest też jedyną osobą, która była zupełnie łysa, bez jednego włosa na głowie. *Dakota jest jednym z dwóch zawodników którzy powrócili do konkurencji ale nie nie dotarli do scalenia drużyn. Pierwszym była Izzy w Planie Totalnej Porażki. *Dakota dzieli podobieństwa z Ezekielem. **Obaj zostali wprowadzeni jako nowi zawodnicy. **Obaj zostali wyeliminowani w drugim odcinku. **Obaj zostali zatrudnieni przez Chrisa. **Obaj stali się mutantami. * Po zmutowaniu została najwyższym zawodnikiem w histori Totalnej Porażce. *Dakota podjęła Miotacz wstydu trzy razy, więcej niż jakikolwiek inny zawodnik. *Dakota jest jednym z dwóch zawodników, którzy brali udział w konkursie piękności. Drugim była Sugar. Galeria |-| Ogólne= Dakota ID.png Plik:Dakota_w_czarnej_bluzce.png Plik:Poza_Dakoty-1.png Plik:Poza_Dakoty-2.png Plik:Poza_Dakoty-3.png Plik:Siędząca_Dakota.png Plik:Zaspana_Dakota.png Plik:Orginalny_projekt_Dakoty.png|Orginalny projekt Dakoty Plik:Ujęcia_Dakoty_w_okularach.png Plik:Stażystka_Dakota.png Plik:Dakota_w_piżamie.png Plik:S04E00-Ikona_Dakoty.jpg Plik:Ujęcia_Dakoty.png |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = Plik:Dakota_w_czołówce.png|Dakota w czołówce Plik:S04E01_Dakota_przypływa_na_wyspę.png|Pierwsze pojawienie Dakoty Plik:Dakota_popych_Anne_Marie.png|Dakota popycha Anne Marie... Plik:Zła_Dakota.png|...i Każe być ciągle w kadrze... Plik:Atak_Anny_Mari.png|...a Anna Maria z zemsty atakuje Dakote lakierem do włosów Plik:Dakota_z_paparazi.png|Dakota pod czas sesji zdjęciowej Plik:Lightning_ratuje_Dakote.png|Dakota wylądowała na Lightningu po wywołanej eksplozji przez Chrisa Plik:Tokszcyne_Szczury.png.png|Dakota w uformowanej drużynie Toksyczne Szczury Plik:Słodka_wiewiórka.png|Dakota uważa że zmutowana wiewiórka jest słodka Plik:Dakota_chce_pogłaskać_Wiewórke.png|Dakota chce pogłaskać wiewiórkę... Plik:Wiewiórka_atakuje_Dakote.png|...ale ta ją atakuje... Plik:S04E01-Sam_i_Dakota.png|... a Dakota ze strachu skacze na ramiona Sama Plik:Dakota_płacze.png|Dakota płacze w konfesjonale Plik:S04E01-(Staci,Dawn,Sam_i_Dakota).png.png|Dakota zirytowana ciągłym gadaniem Staci... Plik:Dzięki_B.png|...i wzdycha z ulgą kiedy B ją zabiera Plik:Dakota_pozuje_dla_paparazzi.png|Dakota zamiast pomagać drużynie pozuje do aparatu Plik:Dakota_z_piłą.png|Dakota uczy jak używać piły Plik:S04E01-Dakota,_Lightning,_Sam_i_Scott.png|Dakota razem z innymi jest zdenerwowany ciągłym gadaniem Staci Plik:S04EO1-Staci_Dakota.png.png|Staci i Dakota zagrożone przy pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji Plik:Dakota_pod_czas_snu.png|Sen na urodę Dakoty został przerwany przez Dawn Plik:S04E02-Sam_i_Dakota.jpg|Dakota przeraża Sama Plik:Dakota_rozmawiająca_z_Samem.png|Dakota niezrozumiała komplementu Sama Plik:S04E02-(Sam_i_Dakota).png|Dakota śmieje się z Sama Plik:Zabito_mój_telefon.png|Dakota mówi Samowi że Chris zniszczył jej telefon Plik:Cameron_i_Dakota.png|Dakota kontra Cameron w drugiej części wyzwania Plik:Dakota_i_Cameron_pod_czas_wyzwania.png|Ostateczna wyzwaniem to wylądować na wielkiej rękawicy baseballowej Plik:Dakota_przegląda_się_w_lusterku.png|Dakota zamiast się skupić na wyzwaniu, przegląda się w lusterku Plik:Cameron_kontra_Dakota.png|Wiadomość dla fanów od Dakoty Plik:Nie_trafie.png|Dakota nie wylądowała na rękawicy... Plik:Dakota_cała_w_błocie.png|...a wylądowała w błocie Plik:Drugie_zagożenie_Szczurów.png|B i Dakota są zagrożeni Plik:Wyeliminowana_Dakota.png|Wyeliminowana Dakota Plik:Pierwszy_miotacz_wstydu_Dakoty.png|Dakota w miotaczu wstydu Plik:S04E03-Dakota_i_Sam.png|Dakota powraca do programu... Plik:Dakota_została_starzystką.jpg|...jako stażystka Plik:Dakota_wykonuje_prace_stażystki.png|Dakota zaczyna prace jako stażystka Plik:Starzystka_Dakota.png|Dakota używa konfesjonału jako stażystka Plik:S04E04-Sam_i_Dakota.png|Sam krzyczy do ucha Dakoty Plik:Dakota_pod_czas_pracy.png|Dakota napełnia dziurę olejem Plik:Odkryła_sobie_współczucie.png|Dakota odchodzi po tym jak odkryła w sobie współczucie Plik:Drugi_miotacz_wstydu_Dakoty.png|Dakota zmuszona przez Chrisa wykonać Miotacz wstydu Plik:Dakota_lata.png|Dakota wystrzelona z Miotaczu wstydu Plik:Dakota_z_piraniami.png|Dakota zaatakowana przez piranie Plik:Prezentacja_wyzwania.png|Dakota razem z Brigette prezentuje wyzwanie Plik:Kieł_atakuje.png|Kieł atakuje Dakota i Brigette Plik:Zostaw_mnie_kieł.png|Dakota próbuje odeprzeć Kła Plik:Halo_jest_tam_kto.png|Kieł krąży wokół Dakoty na końcu odcinka Plik:S04E06_Zaskoczona_Dakota.png|Dakota jest zaskoczona, gdy Sam oferuje jej pomóc w jej pracy Plik:S04E06-Sam_pomaga_Dakocie.png|Sam pyta Dakotę w sprawach mody Plik:S04E06-(Dakota_i_Sam).png|Dakota mówi Samowi co jest teraz na czasie Plik:Zarumieniona_Dakota.png|Zarumieniona Dakota kiedy Sam nazwał ją "aniołem" Plik:Pokaz_mody_wielkiej_stopy.png|Dakota mówi Samowi, że pionowe paski są w modzie, nie poziomo. Plik:Wściekła_Dakota.png|Wściekła Dakota tym że paparazzi fotografuje wielką stopę a nie ją Plik:Dakota_patrzy_na_Sama.png|Dakota patrzy na Sama Plik:S04E06-Sam_i_Dakota.png|Dakota Zegna Sama... Plik:S04E06-Dakota_i_Sam.png|...i daje Samowi swój numer telefonu... Plik:Sam_traci_numer_telefonu_Dakoty.png|...ale Sam go traci po wystrzeleniu Plik:Pedykir_Chrisa.png|Dakota robi pedykir Chrisowi Plik:Łysa_Dakota.png|Dakota staje się łysa z powodu promieniowania w kopalni Plik:Powrót_Dakoty_do_konkurencji.png|Zła Dakoty tym że Chris przywrócił ją znowu do gry Plik:Dakota_i_Scott_pod_czas_snu.png|Dakota i Scott pod czas snu Plik:Włosy_mi_odrosły.png|Włosy odrosły Dakocie Plik:Cios_Dakoty_w_kła.png|Dakota uderza Kła Plik:S04E08_Wpół_zmutowana_Dakota_wrzeszczy_na_Chrisa.png|Wściekła Dakota na Chrisa Plik:Ostateczna_trasformacja_Dakotazoid.png|Końcowa transformacja Dakoty Dakotazoid Plik:S04E08-Dakota_i_Sam.png|Dakota ratuje [[Sam|Sama Plik:S04E08-Pierwszy_pocałunek_Dakoty_i_Sama.png|Pierwszy pocałunek Sama i Dakoty Plik:S04E08-Sam_i_Dakota.png|Sam i Dakota są wystrzeleni z wyspy ale się tym nie przejmują Plik:S04E13-Wszyscy_wyeliminowani_w_finale.png|Dakota razem ze swoją byłą drużyną w finale Plik:S04E13-Wszyscy_się_śmieją_ze_Scotta.png|Dakota razem z innymi śmieje się z Scotta Plik:S04E13-_Wszyscy_wyeliminowani.png|Dakota zmartwiona o Camerona Plik:S04E013-Dakota_i_Sam.png|Dakota ratuje Sama |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = Plik:S05,1E01-Zdjęcie_Sama_i_Dakoty.png|Zdjęcie Sama z Dakotą Informacje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Personel show Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Toksyczne Szczury Kategoria:Zmutowane Larwy Kategoria:Uczestnicy